<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters For You by kookeunayeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404071">Letters For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon'>kookeunayeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Minayeon, Minayeon fluff, minayeon oneshot, minayeon unlubog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I ask a favor?"</p><p>"Anything for you."</p><p>"Please give this to Chaeyoung."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Minayeon+Nation">Minayeon Nation</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY MINAYEON DAY!! (lmao I'm late, tho)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A vibrate from her phone wakes up Nayeon from her deep slumber.</p><p>
  <em>Good Morning! Have a good day at school!</em>
</p><p>Nayeon jumps because of happiness. "I'll be having a good day because of you," she hugs her phone.</p><p>"Ew, what the fuck is that on your face, unnie?" Jeongyeon asks as she closes the gate of their house.</p><p>"Don't you know how to smile?" Nayeon flashes a grin. Jeongyeon stares at her. "Good morning to you, too! Don't spoil my mood, Yoo Jeongyeon." </p><p>"Are you sick?" Jeongyeon checks Nayeon's temperature and places her hand on Nayeon's forehead.</p><p>"Ya! I am not!"</p><p>Jeongyeon steps backward. "Okay! Okay! You're not."</p><p>"Let's go now. We might miss the train."</p><p>Nayeon is humming while scanning her notes. "I'll make sure that I'll get the highest score in our quiz later."</p><p>Jeongyeon stops functioning for seconds. "We have a quiz?!" she asks. Nayeon smiles in reply. "I totally forgot about it."</p><p>"Well, you can still study. We haven't reached the university yet, anyway."</p><p>"Can I borrow your notes?"</p><p>"Ugh, fine!"</p><p>*</p><p>"Good morning, class! I'll be direct to the point now. I have a good news and a bad news for you."</p><p>The class starts to murmur with each other. </p><p>"What do you want me to tell you first? The good one or the bad one?"</p><p>"The bad one!"</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this," Nayeon whispers. </p><p>"Unnie?" Jeongyeon asks.</p><p>"The bad news is you'll be having a new classmate from abroad."</p><p> "That's not even a bad news, Seonsaengnim!"</p><p>"New classmate, huh," Jeongyeon says. </p><p>"So, the good news is your quiz for today is moved tomorrow."</p><p>The class starts to shout. </p><p>"Both are bad news," Nayeon comments. "I spent a lot of time studying for the quiz today. What a waste of time," she complains.</p><p>"Yay," Jeongyeon teases the older one. </p><p>"Shut up, Yoo Jeongyeon."</p><p>"When will we meet our new classmate, Seonsaengnim?"</p><p>"Today."</p><p>*</p><p>"Nayeon unnie, I met the transferee earlier! She was so kind and hot. She speaks too soft. She's definitely my type!" Chaeyoung tells to Nayeon. </p><p>"Really?" Nayeon asks nonchalantly while preparing her lunch. </p><p>"Jihyo unnie!" Chaeyoung calls. </p><p>"Oh my gosh!" Jihyo sits down. "Did you know that the transferee was welcomed by the whole faculty and staff of the university?" </p><p>"Oh, you're here!" Jeongyeon sees Jihyo. She sits beside Jihyo then kisses the latter's cheek. </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing, Yoo Jeongyeon?!"</p><p>"It's just on a cheek! Why are you angry about it? I thought you like me kissing your other pair of cheeks? I can't kiss them now because--" Jihyo covers Jeongyeon's mouth. "Fuck you, Yoo Jeongyeon. We'll be talking about this later." </p><p>"I am totally disgusted right now," Nayeon says.</p><p>"Am I feeling uncomfortable?" Chaeyoung asks herself.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"What on earth is happening today?!" Nayeon exclaims. "I am literally the only single person here!" </p><p>Sana and Dahyun laugh. "Well, Chaeyoung's beside you."</p><p>"She's not single though," Sana added.</p><p>"But you're not in a relationship?"</p><p>Chaeyoung slowly nods. Tzuyu arrives after a few minutes. She hasn't changed her archery outfit. </p><p>"Why are still on your archery fit?" Chaeyoung asks.</p><p>"I don't have time to change. I'm starving."</p><p>"Where's Momo?" Sana searches for Momo.</p><p>"Better be late than never!" Momo catches up.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Nayeon taps the empty seat beside her.</p><p>"I toured our new classmate. She's Japanese, by the way," Momo answers.</p><p>"Ooh, interesting," Sana coos.</p><p>"She has lived in Texas for five years,though."</p><p><em>Japanese. Has lived in Texas for five years.</em> Could it be her?</p><p>Nayeon shakes the thought off her head. She hasn't seen <em>her</em> face, anyway so she cannot conclude anything.</p><p>*</p><p>"Before we start our class, your new classmate will be introducing herself first," their teacher tells the class. "The floor is yours, Miss."</p><p>The transferee bows. "Hi, I'm <em>Myoui Mina</em>! It's nice to meet you all."</p><p>"She's pretty." "Pretty? More like a goddess." "She looks rich. I want to be her friend."</p><p>Nayeon watches Myoui Mina. Mina's eyes land on her. She gives Nayeon her signature gummy smile.</p><p>Nayeon eyes widen. <em>"She's cute."</em></p><p>"Nayeon unnie, you're blushing."</p><p>"O-Oh. I am?" </p><p>Jeongyeon nods. "Yeah. Don't tell me you are having a crush on the transferee?"</p><p>"No!" Nayeon defenses. Everyone in the class looks at her. <em>Shit.</em> She clears her throat. "I am just not feeling good today."</p><p>A phone rings. "Oh. I gotta take this call," Mina says. "May I, Seonsaengnim?"</p><p>"Yeah. Go."</p><p>Nayeon rolls her eyes. "She's got the teacher on her hands."</p><p>"Class, you should be nice to her. Her parents are stockholders of this university. Be mindful and aware when you are interacting with her."</p><p>"Not because--" </p><p>Jeongyeon covers her mouth. "Shut up, will you?!"</p><p>"What the hell is your problem?" Nayeon whispers.</p><p>"The last time you talked like that, you ended up on detention. Don't fuck up this time, unnie."</p><p>"Ugh, fine."</p><p>
  <em>Hey, did you already receive my gift?"</em>
</p><p>Nayeon stops after reading the message. "Gift?"</p><p>"Im Nayeon, someone's looking for you," the teacher calls her.</p><p>"Oh my god," she panics. She walks to the door.</p><p>"Nayeon unnie, someone wants me to give this to you."</p><p>"Chaeyoung?"</p><p>Chaeyoung hands an evelope to Nayeon. "I can't tell you who the person is. But, you're freaking lucky. I gotta go now. I was just excused from my class just to give this to you."</p><p>"What? Wait!"</p><p>Chaeyoung runs away from her.</p><p>Nayeon drops her shoulders. She walks back to her seat, places the letter on her table, and tilts her head. "A letter again?" she asks. "Oh. I need to tell her that the letter came."</p><p>After telling <em>her</em> that she received the letter, she opens it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Feeling a little bored today? Well, I did something very obvious today. I wanna know if you'll be able to decipher it in a span of time but I am betting that you won't. I'll be sending five more letters. That's the only clue I can give to you."</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Jihyo laughs at Nayeon. "Why are you laughing?!"</p><p>"You look so stressed these past few days. Mind telling me?"</p><p>Nayeon sighs. "I am stressed over something I do not know." Jihyo coos. "Why would you be? You don't even know but you're stressed?" she asks.</p><p>"U-uhm, hi?" someone approaches them. Nayeon and Jihyo freeze. "H-Hi!" Jihyo stutters upon greeting back.</p><p>"You're the student council president, right? Park Jihyo? I'm Myoui Mina," Mina greets and bows. Jihyo bows back. Nayeon eyes the two.</p><p>"What brings you here, Mina-ssi?" Jihyo asks. </p><p>"Uhm well, I don't have a partner for the activity so..." Mina pauses. "I want to ask Nayeon unnie if she wants to be my partner?"</p><p>Nayeon looks at Mina. "I prefer doing the activity alone."</p><p>"Snacks are on me!" Mina offers. "You're hired as my partner," Nayeon declares.</p><p>Mina grins at her. "Oh." She hands a paper bag to Nayeon. "Please give this to Chaeyoungie for me."</p><p>Nayeon inhales. "Just accept it," Jihyo whispers.</p><p>*</p><p><em>"Are you still deciphering, Nayeon?"</em> A message pops up on her phone.</p><p>She suddenly hears a knock on her door. </p><p>"Chaeyoung?"</p><p>"I'll be sleeping over!" Chaeyoung smiles showing off her dimple to make herself look cuter.</p><p>"What's happening to you these days?"</p><p>Chaeyoung throws herself on Nayeon's bed. "I have something for you."</p><p>"What? Again?"</p><p>"Tell me something about her first before I give this to you."</p><p>"Well," Nayeon looks away. "I don't know much about her but we always talk at night."</p><p>"That's it?! You don't know her name?!"</p><p>
  <em>"Sharon."</em>
</p><p>"Sharon what? Are you some kind of witch to guess her surname?"</p><p>Nayeon shrugs.</p><p>Chaeyoung passes her the letter. </p><p>
  <em>Really? You really don't have any idea on how to decipher it? I gave you the most obvious hints! I am lowkey disappointed.</em>
</p><p>"Disappointed your face. You don't even show me your face."</p><p>*</p><p>"I brought you here because I want to finish the activity," Mina tells Nayeon. "I didn't bring you here just to eat, Nayeon unnie."</p><p>"This tastes good," Nayeon shoves the chocolates to her mouth. "I'll just finish this."</p><p>Mina giggles then brushes the small chunk of chocolate on the side of the lips of Nayeon.</p><p>Nayeon flinches.</p><p>
  <em>One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight... Mina's moles are too many to count</em>
</p><p>Nayeon's eyes then meet Mina's eyes. They're beautiful. <em>Just like Mina.</em> Nayeon shakes her head at her thought. She fishes her phone and pretends that Jeongyeon sent her a message.</p><p>"I-I need to go. Something came up," Nayeon says, avoiding to make an eye contact with Mina.</p><p>"We haven't started yet."</p><p>"U-Uh. Tomorrow! Just not today. Bye. Thank y-you for the snacks."</p><p>While riding the train to her home, Nayeon messages Jihyo. <em>Wanna know how I fucked up earlier?</em></p><p>*</p><p>"A letter again?" Nayeon scowls.</p><p>Chaeyoung shrugs then runs away from her, again.</p><p>Nayeon hastily opens it. </p><p>
  <em>Isn't it a good day today? I'm still betting that you haven't deciphered this yet. So, I'll still continue this one. Have a good day!</em>
</p><p>"Ya, come inside now! There's something on your table," Nayeon's classmate tells her.</p><p>"Do I look like a dead person?" Nayeon stares at the bouquet of flowers on her table. "Flowers are for dead people, right?" She lifts up the flowers and heads to the classroom's trash bin. </p><p>"Ya, Nayeon unnie!" Mina calls her. </p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"That looks expensive."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Can I have it instead?" Mina speaks softly. <em>"Oh god. She's so perfect."</em> Nayeon slaps herself and raises her eyebrow on Mina. "Why do you want it? You're filthy rich, right? You can afford to buy one."</p><p>"Just because."</p><p>"Fine. Just don't give me that look," Nayeon avoids Mina's face.</p><p>Mina waddles upon receiving the flowers. "Oh. There's a letter! I think this is for you, unnie."</p><p>Nayeon sighs and reaches for the letter. </p><p>
  <em>Eyes and ears on everything. I am just around you. I just don't get why you haven't deciphered this yet when the answer is literally in front of you. I will still be waiting though. Take your time.</em>
</p><p>Nayeon decides to ignore Sharon's messages. She doesn't want to play with her anymore. After receiving the flowers and the letter, Sharon hasn't sent any gift or letter to her.</p><p>"If she doesn't want to show up, then so be it. She stopped sending me letters, anyway. I won't be anticipating anymore. I'm done with her tricks."</p><p>Meanwhile, she has developed a very little crush on her new classmate, <em>Mina.</em> She likes Mina being around her. She likes to tease Mina. She likes to watch Mina waddle around. She likes to see Mina everyday.</p><p>"You're in love, Nayeon unnie!" Jihyo concludes. </p><p>"Love is a serious thing. Let's just say that I have a crush on her," Nayeon denies.</p><p>*</p><p>"That is so hilarious, unnie!" Mina laughs. </p><p>"I told you!" Nayeon exclaims. </p><p>They laugh until they are tired. </p><p>Mina clears her throat. "Nayeon unnie," she calls.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I'm shy, oh my god."</p><p>"Nooo! Don't be shy, Mina. Come on."</p><p>"May I ask a favor?"</p><p>"Anything for you."</p><p>"Please give this to Chaeyoung."</p><p>Mina hands a small well wrapped thing. </p><p><em>"Oh."</em> Nayeon eyes fall on the thing.</p><p>"Is it okay?"</p><p>"Do you like Chaeyoungie?" Nayeon asks.</p><p>Mina lags for a second. "Pardon?"</p><p>"Do you like Son Chaeyoung?" Nayeon repeats her question.</p><p>"S-Son Chaeyoung?" MIna asks. "Well--"</p><p>"She likes you, too!" Nayeon tells Mina. <em>I like you, too.</em></p><p>"She likes me, too?"</p><p>Nayeon nods. She fixes her things and prepares to leave. </p><p>"Where are you going, unnie?"</p><p>"I'll deliver this to <em>your</em> Chaeyoung,"Nayeon raises the stuff.</p><p>"Well, you can give that to her tomorrow at the university."</p><p>"Nah. I think now is the perfect time to give this to her."</p><p>"Let me give you a ride."</p><p>"No need."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Nayeon smiles. </p><p>*</p><p>"Nayeon unnie, wanna hang out at my place after classes?" "Nayeon unnie, let's eat lunch together. My treat!" "Nayeon unnie, are you avoiding me?"</p><p>Nayeon starts to slowly ignore Mina. Mina likes Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung likes her, too. She doesn't want to interfere with them.</p><p>"You're being distant to Mina. What happened? You were all about her everyday. Now, you can't even say her name," Jihyo states.</p><p>"Mina and Chaeyoung like each other."</p><p>"Eh?" Dahyun butts in. "Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are going out together."</p><p>"Chaeyoung and Tzuyu what?"</p><p>"Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are dating each other."</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"I thought you knew all along!"</p><p>"Everyone knows that they are dating each other!"</p><p>"What the fuck."</p><p>"Nayeon unnie!"</p><p>"Speaking of the devil," Jihyo comments.</p><p>"Here," Chaeyoung gives a letter to Nayeon.</p><p>Nayeon doesn't want to waste any time so she immediately opens it.</p><p>
  <em>No, really. I am always around you. I am always giving you signals and all. But, it seems like you see me as another person. I think it's time to finally show myself to you. Bring all the letter that I've given to you. Arrange them according to their dates. That's the answer. I'll come in your room later.</em>
</p><p>"She'll come? I thought she's in Japan?!"</p><p>Nayeon paces her way to her locker. Good thing she hasn't taken the letters home, yet. On her way to the classroom, she sees Mina. </p><p>"U-unnie! I have something for you!"</p><p>"Not now, Mina."</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"Please? Leave me alone."</p><p>Mina looks down and gives a way for Nayeon. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I still don't get it. What is the answer?"</p><p>"Ya, Nayeon unnie. Are you stupid or are you just making yourself stupid?" Jeongyeon asks.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Look at the first letters of the letters!"</p><p>"Oh my fucking--"</p><p>"Nayeon unnie."</p><p>Nayeon turns to see her. <em>Mina's</em> face is so red. Nayeon's eyes fall on the letter that she is holding. </p><p>"I want to give this to you."</p><p>Nayeon stands up. "Mina."</p><p>"Please accept it!" </p><p>Nayeon gets the letter and to her surprise, Mina kisses her cheek and then walks out of the classroom.</p><p>
  <em>Did I get you, Nayeon unnie? Well, surprise?! I have been thinking about this before. I decided to fly here in Korea just to see and be with you. I took a special program just to be classmates with you. I may have used some connections, though. But, at least, we already spent good times with each other. I'm happy that I've succeeded this plan of mine. Meet me at the rooftop if you already have an answer to my question. I'll wait for you. -Myoui Mina (Sharon)</em>
</p><p>Nayeon slowly arranges all the letters she received from Mina. </p><p>Jeongyeon gasps. "You go get her!"</p><p>Nayeon runs to the rooftop. "Oh my god, is this a dream?!"</p><p><em>WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?</em> </p><p>Nayeon breathes for air. She looks for Mina. "Where are you?"</p><p>Mina isn't in the rooftop. </p><p>Nayeon calls Chaeyoung. "Where's Mina?"</p><p>"MIna unnie? I don't know--" She ends the call. "Fuck, am I late?"</p><p>"Nayeon unnie?"</p><p>Nayeon turns and giggles. "Silly me." She walks towards Mina and then closes the gap between them. <em>Cloud nine.</em> Nayeon feels like she's in cloud nine while kissing Mina, especially when Mina is smiling between their kiss. </p><p>"I'll take that as a yes, then," Mina declares after they part from their kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed reading it! I write fluffs when I'm so stressed or frustrated ;-; I have no time to proofread and edit this one I'm very sorry :&lt;&lt; NE WAYYYY visit my twt @kookeunayeon for more fluffs (?) and please leave some recommendations on my cc @kookeunayeon for the next oneshots that I will write in the future xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>